Devil Slayer Magic (HB)
Devil Slayer Magic (滅悪魔法, Metsuaku Mahō) is a Lost, Caster and most obviously, a Slayer Magic, utilized to slay creatures known as Devils, or Demons as they're more popularily known, beings who are associated with sins, chaos, darkness and many more negative concepts and ideas pertaining to their evil nature. Users of Devil Slayer Magic are known by the title of Exorcist Mages (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description 's arm]]Devil Slayer Magic, as its name implies, is a magic created for the sole purpose of effectively executing demons of various levels of power. It is a magic that was created in ancient times during times of war, back when the population of demons was equal to or exceeded humanity's, and due to the superior physiology of demons giving them an advantage over humans, this magic was created to better combat them, and as times went on, it became more attuned and perfected, becoming the deadly and feared Devil Slayer Magic that became the "ultimate evil killing magic". Like all Slayer Magics, Devil Slayers possess an element, learned via two methods, a book that recorded the process of learning Devil Slayer Magic, or from another Devil Slayer or demon of a particular element, passing down the torch essentially. There are small differences between the two teaching methods, primarily visual ones. Those taught from the books gain a mark somewhere on their body known as "Grimoire" ( , Gurimoa; lit. "Mark of the Beast"), which appears on the user's body whenever the magic is activated, each with a unique design of its own. The Grimoire also serves as a useful indicator for the darkness' growth within the user, as it becomes more pronounced, and spreads farther the stronger one's Darkness grows. Those taught by other Slayers or demons gain no Grimoire, and are quicker to master their magic as a result of having a more reliable guide. In the same vein as every other Slayer Magic, Devil Slayers are immune to their respective element, and no matter how much they are struck with the element they control, they won't get so much as a scratch on their body. In addition, they can consume their element to reinvigorate themselves, recover stamina and heal their wounds faster, effectively regaining strength, as long as they didn't produce said element. However, they do show difficulty in devouring the elements of other Slayers, requiring to actually try harder to consume these elements, in comparison to the average elemental mage. However, what differentiates Devil Slayer Magic from Dragon Slayer and God Slayer Magic, is the very core what Devil Slayers use to slay demons. As creatures who are both chaos and order in unison, something that shouldn't exist by all means, and due to the unpredictable nature of their powers, with most being incredibly difficult to kill by conventional means, possessing regeneration or proficient healing atleast, they require to use the very same power of "chaos" demon are made of to efficiently damage them, essentially the equivlant of Trapezohedron's "permanent destruction" effect. This means that when Devil Slayer Magic is used on demons or demonic entities, the damage they recieve bypasses their regenerative abilities, leaving permanent injuries that cannot be healed unless powerful healing magic is used, rendering the demon's own healing factor and other demonic healing null. While this effect doesn't translate against other creatures, it still proves to be incredibly invaluable against powerful demons who can regenerate within seconds, completely overwhelming them once their precious healing factor is taken away from them. Devil Slayers, due to becoming rather demonic themselves, become vulnerable to "holy" or "purification", essentially spells or techniques meant to harm demons and demonic entities, yet aren't vulnerable to Devil Slayer Magic's "permanent damage" effects, due not truly being demons, unless they become a Sunken Devil Slayer. Like all Slayer Magic, if a Devil Slayer consumes the element of another Devil Slayer, in whatever way, then they gain a secondary element, in a mode called Dual Mode. Typically this combines two elements together, even ones that would normally cancel each other out, such as water and fire, or even combine to a completely new element when both elements are mastered, such as fire and lightning becoming plasma. It is unknown if a Devil Slayer can gain more than two elements. Darkness The "Darkness" ( , Dākunessu; lit. "Blackness Within") is the term used to refer to what is effectively the very core and basis of Devil Slayer Magic and the power of Devil Slayers, alternatively considered the modified Magic Origin of the user being altered to be more "demon-like", thus allowing them to harness the true power of demons, and subsequently also become immune to Magical Barrier Particles, their body being protected by this Darkness. In reality, this metaphorical Darkness is "chaos" being created and growing within the user's body, the same chaos that makes up a portion of a demon's metaphysical body. At first, the Darkness only leaves users immune to the MBP, however, the more the user uses their magic, the more the Darkness grows and develops, resulting in blackness appearing on the user's body, pure, pitch black growing on their skin, covering more and more of their body. This growing Darkness eventually reaches its peak when the user is covered head to toe in this blackness, at which point the user is bombarded by their deepest, darkest fears, flaws and every form of "darkness of the mind" imaginable, with high chances of their minds breaking, leaving them insane, maddened beasts, mere visages of what they once were. Devil Slayers who have succumbed to their darkness and became these mad demons are known as "Sunken" ( , Sanken; lit. "Sinful Priest"). They become permanently stuck in a horrific demon form, keeping their Devil Slayer Magic, and becoming more powerful than they once were, allowing them ot fully harness the power of their element without restraint, every spell they unleash being called a "calamity". On the flipside, however, those who have managed to overcome their darkness, overwhelming it and, rather than reject it, accept it as a part of them, become known as "Conquered" ( , Konkurieddo; lit. "Arisen Priest"), often gloated as being "true Devil Slayers". These Devil Slayers recieve absolutely no change to their physical body, remaining perfectly human still. Their power also remains the same, with no change to it whatsoever. However, the true "strength" of the Conquered is the absolute removal of their former drawbacks and weaknesses of using Devil Slayer Magic. Since they have conquered the Darkness, turning it into a part of themselves, it no longer possesses a threat, allowing them essentially use their magic without fear of being overtaken once more. This grants them the power to infinitely experiment and fully realize their respective Devil Slayer style's true power without the need to worry about becoming insane demons. As a bonus, however, Conquered Devil Slayers are capable of easily unlocking their magic's Grimoire, and eventually Eye as well. In addition, some even manage to access the Devil Slayer Magic's equivlant of Force, freely transforming to full-fledged demons, and with enough control and mastery, can almost indefinetly access their demon form, upping their powers tenfold, rivaling the power of other high-ranking demons, with the power to eventually surpass them as well. Common Spells *'Grimoire' ( , Gurimoa; lit. "Mark of the Beast"): Grimoire is the unique ability of the Devil Slayers, the power that makes them stand out, related to the Darkness that grows within them. Grimoire is essentially a Devil Slayer bringing out their element's "curse", an effect relating to their element that is percieved as a curse in common mythology and belief. This is possible even if the Devil Slayer possesses two elements via Dual Mode. An example of this is the Earth Devil Slayer, Diavolo Dhaos' Grimoire that grants him petrification, which it alone proves to be incredibly powerful, allowing him to turn anything he touches to stone. The ability a Grimoire grants can be different for each Devil Slayer, even those of different elements, evidence by the fact each Devil Slayer can percieve their element's curse differently, yet two of the same Grimoire can exist. At times a Grimoire can be non-elemental, yet they are always a simple ability, nothing extravagant or complex. Grimoire also use magic energy, typically not alot, but continuous use can lead to large amounts of magic energy being drained quickly. However, Grimoire isn't something accessible to all Devil Slayers, as only those who have a clear idea of what curse their element can embody will be able of utilizing it, while others will simply get nothing. **'Eye' (め, Me): Eye, or more appropriately known as "Grimoire Eyes", is an extension of Grimoire, which affects the user's eyes. Grimoire Eyes has the first and common effect of allowing a Devil Slayer to carefully examine and "keep their sights" on a demon's weak points, improving their speed, reflexes, as well as overall performance against any kind of demon, but is rendered effectively null against other creatures. However, Grimoire Eyes grants a secondary "vision"-based ability for their Grimoire, at times identical to their Grimoire, the same effect, only becoming ocular based. At times, the Grimoire ability changes to something different entirely, remaining ocular based, but with a new effect tied to it. As an evolution and continuation of Grimoire, its unavailable to those who haven't mastered, much less possess Grimoire. Trivia *This version of the magic was made to better fit the demons in the world of Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer